The invention relates to packaging for a wiper blade for windows of motor vehicles.
This type of packaging is known from DE 199 51 971 A1. In the known packaging, a rigid component composed preferably of plastic is used into which the wiper blade can be inserted from the front side, whereby it is transferred from its curved position in an unstressed stated into an extended state. In addition, DE 199 51 971 A1 mentions using the component only as an extension aid whereby the component is then supposed to be accommodated in an additional receptacle. Disadvantageous in this case is that the packaging is relatively costly and expensive, particularly with respect to an additional receptacle. The required rigidity of the component also results in a relatively high weight of the component. In addition, handling requires some getting used to for the end user at least at the beginning, since he is not used to removing a wiper blade by pulling it out of the front side of a rail-shaped component.